


Soft Thrills In Our Little Fun House

by a_single_plum



Series: Cocktober Prompts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets written for theCocktober prompts.Prompts used so far:1.Ouija Board2.Haunted Mansion16.Possession
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Cocktober Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971574
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	1. Thrift Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from [Tunnel Of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4K7XZGeHTE) by Bruce Springsteen. <3
> 
> Sorry if I'm not doing this right, I've never posted to a collection. I've been really struggling to write lately, but I've had so much fun reading some of these awesome Cocktober stories that I decided to try writing some of my own. I'm stepping outside my comfort zone here so there might be some, uh, _interesting_ results haha! Constructive criticism and feedback welcome! 
> 
> Also, there's no actual sex in these first two ficlets. I only wrote this first one because I feel like it would be a waste of time just posting a single drabble. Inspired by, and chapter title taken from, [Thrift Shop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK8mJJJvaes) by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis. The last line of dialogue is a slightly modified lyric from the song. :D
> 
> And I think that's finally everything. :p Thank you for reading!
> 
> Prompt 1: **Ouija Board**

Steve and Billy liked going to thrift stores. They had an ongoing competition, where they’d wander the aisles finding the weirdest objects and ugliest clothing. Whoever found the most outrageous item won. Occasionally, if it was something particularly unique or amusing, they’d end up buying it.

Today Steve had found an ouija board with one corner missing, and he was sure Billy couldn’t come up with anything weirder than that.

But when he found Billy to show him the ouija board, he stopped in his tracks and blinked at the sight.

Billy was admiring himself in the mirror next to the fitting rooms. He was wearing a floor-length, zebra-striped fake fur coat and a white fedora with a leopard-print band and a big yellow feather. 

“What the hell is that?” Steve asked.

“It’s a pimp coat,” Billy said gleefully, meeting Steve’s eyes in the mirror. “And a pimp hat. You do know what a pimp is, don’t you, pretty boy?”

“ _Yes_ , I know what a pimp is,” Steve said.

“Well, what do you think?” Billy looked over his shoulder at Steve and smiled seductively. “Should I get it?”

Steve’s cock twitched. He tossed the ouija board on a nearby shoe rack, their game forgotten, and stepped forward to touch the coat.

“Yeah,” he said. “You should. And we should take it home. Right now.”

Billy turned to face him fully. He took the hat off and put it on Steve’s head.

“Thrift shops are fucking awesome,” he said.


	2. This House Is Haunted (And The Ride Gets Rough)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from [Tunnel Of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4K7XZGeHTE) by Bruce Springsteen. This is what popped into my head as soon as I saw the "haunted mansion" prompt, and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to write something.
> 
> Prompt 2: **Haunted Mansion**

He lays on top of his blankets, still dressed.

He thinks about the nights Nancy spent here. How good it felt being with someone who wanted _him_ , not just a quick fuck.

He tries to think of something besides Nancy, besides _bullshit_ , besides all the things that haunt him in this house and this town.

He rolls over onto his bruised hip. Hargrove took him down hard at practice today.

He finally falls into a restless sleep. When he dreams of golden curls and a hand that’s not Nancy’s on his cock it doesn’t mean anything.

Dreams are bullshit too.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from. Originally I wasn't even going to do this prompt (#16, "Possession"). This just popped into my head at work the other day so I wrote it. I'm sorry. :p
> 
> I'm not quite sure if content warnings are necessary or if I'm even doing this right, but just in case, this ficlet is from Nancy's POV and contains Nancy/Jonathan, Nancy masturbating, and mentions of Steve/Billy with implied bottom Billy. And I can't believe I just wrote that sentence lmao!
> 
> Anyway, please let me know if I missed any tags or warnings! Feedback is always welcome. :)
> 
> Also the chapter title isn't exclusive to [Dirty Little Secret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPDcwjJ8pLg) by The All-American Rejects, but I did have the song in mind when I was trying to think of a title, so here you go.
> 
> Last but most importantly, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Prompt 16: **Possession**

"Shhh!" Nancy says, then giggles.

Jonathan looks left and right with exaggerated turns of his head, and grins.

"All clear," he says.

Nancy giggles again. As they hurry through the empty hallways, hand in hand, her skirt rustles against her pantyhose. She can't wait to take them off.

It feels so exciting, so _naughty_ , sneaking out of a school dance to fuck her boyfriend. Not what anyone would expect from Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers. It'll be their little secret.

They stop at one of the girls' bathrooms, far enough from the gym that nobody else should be around. Nancy squeezes Jonathan's cock through his dress pants, feels it kick against her palm, smiles at the groan he lets out. 

They push open the door and stop in their tracks.

Another couple's had the same idea. Nancy and Jonathan back away and find another bathroom, this one empty.

"Was that - " Nancy's still a bit stunned. " _Steve_?"

"Yeah."

"With Billy Hargrove?"

"Yeah."

"Steve and _Billy Hargrove_?"

Jonathan puts his arms around her. "Hey, as long as they're happy." He leans down to kiss her neck. "Let's focus on us."

"Mmm," Nancy agrees as Jonathan unzips her dress.

But when she's laying awake in her bed after Jonathan drops her off she recalls the scene in the bathroom again. She remembers how _big_ Steve is, gets wet imagining how sore Billy will be tomorrow. She comes on her own fingers thinking about passing him in the hallways and seeing him in class, not knowing that she knows he's been fucked by her ex-boyfriend.

It'll be _her_ little secret.


End file.
